Order of the Wounded Heart
The Order of the Wounded Heart is a minor Ordo Militant of the Adepta Sororitas. It is a daughter congregation of the Order of the Valorous Heart established on Dimmamar in 966.M37 under the protection of Cardinal Edmond Angelis and recognized by the Ecclesiarch Xystes IV and The Abbess Prioris Terezia Avile in 981.M37 History Founding and Early Years The Order's co-Foundresses, Ss. Fidelia, Esperantia and Caritas, were all former sisters of the Valorous Heart serving in the same squad of Sisters Repentia during the Heavenfall Campaign. The three of them were conducting a survey of a blood soaked battlefield of that war, giving the Emperor's Peace to any surviving combatants, when they experienced a shared vision of the Holy Saint Sebastian Thor. The Blessed Ecclesiarch pronounced a formula of forgiveness over the trembling sisters and laid upon them the duty of spreading the message of salvation in the name of Him on Earth to sinners and offenders everywhere. The Saints began by preaching their message of hope and redemption to their fellow Repentia swiftly converting their entire band, including the Mistress of Repentence herself. The group then made pilgrimage to Dimmamar, birthplace of the Blessed Sebastian, and presented themselves before Cardinal Angelis begging his permission to preach their message among the pilgrims, which he gladly granted. The sisters took up again the weapons they had laid aside to purge Dimmamar of the Cult of Holy Suffering a Nurgleite abomination that had infiltrated the many hospices of the Shrine World. Rearmed by Cardinal Angelis they were given the holy task of cleansing the Holy Saint's homeworld which they accomplished with efficiency and an unusually small amount of collateral damage. The Cardinal made further use of the Sisters as a rapid reaction force against the heresies constantly cropping up on the worlds of his diocese and their reputation and numbers grew. In 971.M37 their fame reached Holy Terra and ears of the Ecclesiarch himself and he summoned the Saints to appear before him. The nine year journey was punctuated by war and other incidents and the Saints' company grew from a mere nine sisters to more than a hundred as converts flocked to join them. Xystes IV recieved the enlarged company graciously and announced his intention to regularize the sisterhood's status as an Order Minor of the Adepta Sororitas. The Founding Saints drew up a consititution and rule of life with the help of Abbess Terezia Avile which were formally approved by Xystes IV on his first reading. The new order continued to grow gaining new members from among the Sisters Repentia and other Adepta as well as recruits from schola progenia and dedications. Their numbers increased rapidly both on Earth and back at the original house on Dimmamar. In 999.M37 the 8th Black Crusade burst upon the Imperium. As the forces of Chaos poured out of the Eye of Terror the Lords of Terra mobilized all forces on the planet for an immediate response, including the Order of the Wounded Heart numbering at that time nine thousand Battle Sisters stationed on Holy Terra, Dimmamar and a score of lesser convents. Each of these warriors was equipped with the finest artificer armor and the best of master crafted weapons at the expense of the Ecclesiarch himself. Betrayal, Rebellion and Reform The Sisterhood's victories during the brutally short 8th Black Crusade won them Empire wide fame which in turn brought dedications from the faithful that sorely tested the Sisters' spirit of austerity. The Order continued to grow accepting the penitents who flocked to hear their message of forgiveness as Sisters Auxiliary or Brothers Penitent. Their success brought the Founding Saints into conflict with other Adeptus; Preachers of the Ministorum resented the competition of the Sister-Preachers, the Administratum complained of fiefs removed from the tax rolls, the Arbites claimed that criminals found shelter with the Sisters and even other Orders of the Adepta Sororitas felt aggrieved by the loss of valued Battle-Sisters to the new congregation. Protected by the favor of Xystes IV and Abbess Terezia the Foundresses continued to pursue their holy mission with perhaps more zeal than wisdom. But Xystes died in 022.M38 and Terezia ten years later leaving the Order of the Wounded Heart vulnerable to its enemies which by now included the Adeptus Mechanicus as well thanks to a dispute over manufactoria deeded to the Sisters. Which of the Saints' opponents commissioned the Vindicare Assassins that murdered all three Foundresses one after another on the same day has never been established but their numerous grief stricken Sisters and followers were not interested in such details. Violence errupted on a dozen worlds, including Holy Terra herself, as the Sisters of the Wounded Heart and their auxillaries attacked episcopal estates, Administratum offices, Arbite precinct houses, Mechanicus temples and even other Sororitas convents in their fury. Imperial Guard units had little success against the Holy Sisters and the desperate authorities called in assorted Space Marine Chapters to try to get control of the situation. A pack of Space Wolves led by future Great Wolf Fenrik Grimheart, answered the plea of Cardinal Syn of Dimmamar, Angelis' most unworthy successor. It didn't take Pack Leader Grimheart long to decide his sympathies lay more with the Sisters than the Cardinal thus he was prepared to listen when approached by Sister Palatine Stephana of the Wounded Heart. Sister Stephana led a faction of the of Order that recognized they had gone too far and wished to make terms.The arrival of the Space Wolves went a long way towards making the rest of their sisters see reason. Thus Fenrik Grimheart found himself in the highly unusual position - for a Space Wolf - of mediator hammering out a settlement between the Sisters, the Cardinal, the Governor and the Dimmamar Collegium Magi. The Sisters agreed to give up public preaching unless specifically invited to do so by the Parish Preacher and with the approval of the Bishop. They also agreed to stop enlisting penitents as auxilaries and limit their professed Sisters to the nine thousand they had numbered at the beginning of the 8th Black Crusade. In a surprisingly drastic concession they voluntarily gave up all fiefs and business interests that had been deeded to them by devotees. In return the leaders of the other Adeptus promised impose no further penalties upon them. Sister Stephana and representatives of the other signatories carried their charter of settlement to Holy Terra and thence to the other affected worlds until all the Houses and Missions of the Order and their opponents had accepted its articles and made peace. The Reformed Rule Sister Stephana became the new Canoness Superior with Sister Lirin and Sister Rosheen as her coadjutors. Reviewing and meditating on the rebellion they recognized that their Order had not been blameless. No, not even Blessed Foundresses themselves could be absolved of fault. The Saints had erred through holy fervor but their daughters justly accused themselves of pride and vainglory in their greed for converts and their willingness to put themselves forward for the veneration of the mob. On a darker note the Foundresses' innocent trust in the Emperor's other servants had been repaid with treachery and death which their daughters could not forgive nor ever forget. Stephana and her coadjutors called a conference of the surviving canonesses and palatines on Dimmamar. Together they mulled their errors and their wrongs and drew from them lessons that guided their amendments of their Holy Rule. The Order became reclusive to an unusual extreme. The Sisters now left their houses only for war. They no longer sought out and converted sinners but accepted those consigned to them by planetary or Imperial authorities into the penitentiaries associated with each convent. The new rules strictly limited all contacts outside the Order; instead of accepting Confessors to minister to them they ordained Sister-Chaplains and rather than allow Tech-priests into their enclosures they sent out sisters to be trained in the mysteries of the Omnissiah. The Order gave up all their original convents and preceptories, which had been sited in large population centers, and withdrew to remote districts where they built new houses in the most inaccessible places they could find. The great Cathedral-Tomb of the Foundresses was given over to the Brothers Penitent who became a cenobitic order under the authority of the Cardinal. Other properties were given to those Sisters Auxiliary who formed their own orders; the Militant Orders of the Bleeding Heart and the Swan Warriors; and the Hospitaller Order of Serenity who to this day provide medicae to the Wounded Heart. Discipline was tightened with regulations to enforce the three Thorian virtues; Humility, Simplicity and Obedience. The Sisters are forbidden to preach to the laity or gather followers. Each Sister is to dread and avoid singularity at all costs perferring the humility of being one among many. The Sisters are forbidden personal property of any kind including keepsakes, souvenirs and even articles of devotion. A Sister may possess only her armor, her weapons, a tool kit, a mess kit, a bedroll, two changes of habit, a rosary, a missal, a book of hours, a commonplace book and her culpa book, and a small metal chain discipline whip. The sisters are to obey the lawful orders of lawful superiors instantly and without question both on the field of battle and off it and follow the guidance of the Rule rather than their own wills. General Regulations The first duty of a Battle Sister is to keep herself in fighting trim therefore the Sisters are strictly forbidden to indulge in any mortification or penance that might have a negative affect on her battle readiness without specific permission from her Superior. The Sisters are required to attend all meals and collations and to partake of what is put before them in its entirety. They are required to retire to their beds as soon as the lights are put out and remain there until until the waking bell. Sisters who have duty during the usual hours of rest shall retire to their beds as soon as is convenient after coming off duty and remain there for the required time. The Sisters are never to have less than six hours of rest in a standard 24 hour day (suitably adjusted for different planetary rotations) except in cases of emergency. When said emergency ends the Sisters are to make up their sleep with a longer or shorter period as necessary. The Sisters are permitted to discipline the flesh twice a week. They are to use the small flail of penance only and for a period not exceeding fifteen standard minutes. They are not permitted either penance belt or shirt, hanging on hooks, branding, scarification or any other extreme mortification without specific permission of their superior. No Sister is to enter the cell or tent of another but the Superior except in case of pressing emergency. The Sisters are not to visit cell to cell or converse in private in any other place except for purposes of confession and that with permission from the Superior. The Sisters may converse together when their duties allow but only in the common rooms or assembly hall. Conversation on the training grounds is to be strictly limited to necessary exchanges. Canditates are not to converse with Professed Sisters except for those assigned to their training and assessment except in the line of duty. Novices are not to converse with Candidates or Professed Sisters apart from those assigned as Directressses except in the line of duty. Any Sister may speak with the Canoness at the head of their House or unit without asking permission of lesser Superiors. Candidates shall be accepted directly from the Schola Progenia; From the Convents Prioris and Sanctum and from the Schola Psykana. The Order shall in addition accept dedications no younger than six months or older than four years from their parents or guardians on condition that all familial ties be severed. The Order must be a Sister's only family. Such infant Candidates shall be raised in the Kinder-house attached to a convent of the Order. They shall be cared for by Professed Sisters who shall train their bodies and minds to the utmost while watching carefully for signs of unsuitability. A child unsuited to be a Sister of the Wounded Heart may yet serve the Emperor well in another vocation. Such children shall therefore be handed over to the nearest Schola Progenium to be guided into an Adeptus appropriate to their gifts. Each Sister shall sleep alone in a cell. Cells shall be 2.5 meter square cubicles with a curtain rather than a door. They shall be furnished with a broad bench, a dressing stand and a footlocker. The partitions shall be of a neutral color and completely undecorated save for the Sister's rosary hung at the head of the bench. Each Sister shall have her own oratory where she will keep her armor and perform the necessary maintenance rituals. These may be located off a training chapel or the cloister surrounding the training field as convenient. They shall contain a stand for armor and a workbench with stool. The walls shall be undecorated save for the Sister's weapons. Each convent shall have a librarium containing not only books of devotion and military science but of general information so that the Sisters may be thoroughly informed concerning the worlds to which they may be assigned. The Sisters shall be allowed to take books from the librarium and keep them in their cells for study for a period not exceeding three weeks. Nor may they borrow more than three books at a time and those must be on related subjects. Sisters on deployment are to follow the rule as closely as is consistent with military necessity. They are to avoid singularizing themselves in the eyes of their fellow soldiers as much as possible. They are not to preach or to engage in religious disputes. They are not to leave briefings or conferences even if the hour for a meal or a devotion has struck until dismissed by their military superior. They are not to make difficulties over their diet accepting whatever rations are issued them. The Sisters are permitted to join the messes of fellow soldiers and converse with them as they would with their sisters during recreation when deemed appropriate by the Superior. Sisters may take part in joint devotions with soliders outside the Order if deemed suitable by the Superior. Sisters are to treat fellow soldiers of the Emperor with courtesy and respect. We all serve in the way fitted for us. Order of the Day The daily round is laid out in exhaustive detail by the book of the Rule: 1. The Sisters are to rise at four-thirty, say the waking litany and perform morning stretches, then roll up their bedding and don their cowls. 2. The Sisters will assemble in chapel at four-forty-five, recite the Spiritus, hear the First Reading and meditate upon it followed by the office of Prime. 3. At five forty-five they will retire to their common rooms to consume a morning collation before beginning their physical training exercises at six lasting for one hour after which they shall cleanse their bodies and don their holy armor with suitable reverence. At seven thirty those Sisters assigned to the Watch and to oversight of the Penitents will assume their posts of duty. The relieved Sisters shall also bath themselves and don their cowls. The other Sisters shall engage in private prayer, read or pass the time in other pious exercises until the Tierce bell rings. 4. The Sisters shall assemble in the house church at eight to say Terce and Sext followed by the service of Communion after which they shall say None followed by the examination of conscience. 5. At ten the Sisters shall take the first refection of the day in their house's hall of assembly. At ten thirty the tables and benches shall be cleared away and the Sisters recieve their orders for the day standing. 6. The Sisters shall pass the hours between eleven and five in training rituals and exercises as ordered by their superior broken at two o'clock by a second collation to keep up their strength. At five they shall remove their armor and perform their maintenance rituals then cleanse their bodies and resume their cowls. 7. At five forty-five they will assemble in church for Vespers followed by a sermon that shall last no longer than thirty minutes followed by Compline, the Second Reading and meditation. 8. At seven-thirty they shall take their second refection in the assembly hall then retire to their common rooms for analysis, punishments and rewards for the day's exercises followed by a period of recreation during which the Sisters may converse and visit from common room to common room. 9. At nine the Sisters shall assemble in their chapels to say Matins and Lauds followed by an examination of conscience and the singing of the Salve Imperator. After which the Sisters shall retire to their cells. 10. Lights out at ten-thirty. Order Hierarchy and Conventual Organization The Order of the Wounded Heart is headed by three Prioress-Co-adjutors in imitation of the three Foundresses who are to share equally in the duties and authority of the post, rotating the overseeing of assemblies and services daily. Each House of the Order be it larger or smaller shall also be headed by a trine of Canonesses. Military Doctrine and Practice Category:Adepta Sororitas